


Entitlement

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson Redemption, The Accords, Tony Stark Deserves Better, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: When the Rogues get pardoned they expect a lot of things to be given to them, they really should have read the paperwork.
Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275221
Comments: 633
Kudos: 2256
Collections: Tony Stark Defense Squad I, Waiting for updates





	1. Prologue

“Hello Mr. Rogers.” T’challa greets, nodding to the rest of the team. “I’m here to inform you all that you can go home.”

“What?” Wanda asks, bouncing excitedly. There’re smiles all around the room.

“You will of course have to sign the revised Accords, but the United States President has arranged for you to be pardoned, and will not be extraditing you to any of the other countries you’ve committed crimes in.” T’challa says, and Steve wants to scold the young king on being rude.

“So, we can go home?” He asks, deciding then and there he’ll sign the stupid accords he’s missed the compound.

“Yes, however there are stipulations, if you wish to remain active Avengers, you’ll need to sign these documents.” T’challa gestures for the woman with him to pass out the papers. 

“We fought against the Accords, are we really going to sign them now?” Sam asks, and Steve can’t help but frown. Yes, they fought, but that was because Tony was stopping him from helping Bucky.

“Mr. Wilson, I have personally been working to ensure that the Accords are amended to provide protections for Enhanced individuals.” T’challa explains, and Steve can’t help but think there’s something he isn’t saying.

“We’re ready to come home.” Steve declares, and without a thought he takes the documents and starts signing,

“Heck yeah!” Wanda agrees taking her own set, and settling down to sign.

“I’m gonna see my kids again.” Clint says, and Steve smiles sadly at the man. It’s terrible that he was away from his kids so long just because Stark was angry, but now they’re going home.

“Your Majesty, is there someone who can help me read through these?” Scott asks, and Steve blinks at him. Read through them? They’re going home. “I’m not great with legal speak.”

“Of course, Mr. Lang this is Basena, she’ll be able to help you in the library.” T’challa offers, and the woman smiles at him and heads out of the room.

“See you guys stateside!” He waves to the group before following after her. Steve can’t help but shake his head at the man’s choice to waste his time reading everything.

“I’m not sure about this.” Sam says, and it does feel too good to be true, but they’ve earned their happy ending.

“The sooner we sign the sooner we get home Sam.” Steve assures him, and Sam nods.

“Yeah, you’re right Steve.” He takes the documents.

Steve’s skim of the documents reveals headings like housing, provided by Stark he assumes, applying to the Avengers, not something they’ll have to do they’re already the Avengers, and payment, which is good they should be paid for saving the world.

Within 6 hours of receiving the documents they’re stepping off a Wakandan plane back on American soil.

“Hello Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barton, Mr. Wilson, and Ms. Maximoff.” A woman he’s never met before greets. “A pleasure to have you back,” It rings false, and Steve wonders what Stark said to this poor woman. “You may call me Mrs. Lopez. I will be your liaison with the Accords.”

“Hi Mrs. Lopez.” Steve greets.

“Now, as you all have read your documents, let’s tour the Avengers compound.” She says, turning to lead them into the building.


	2. As Stated in the Documents

Anita Lopez got a masters in political science, and then started her career working for the United Nations, just in time to become an Accords liaison. Then she got saddled being the liaison for the Rogue Avengers, she’ll have to work her way up from here.

“Mrs. Lopez, we’re familiar with the Avengers Compound.” Steve Rogers says, and she’s already unimpressed.

“As I’m sure you read in your return packet the Avengers Compound has been purchased by the United States Government, and redesigned to provide training, and bunks for those who sign the Accords and join the Avengers. The building has undergone extensive renovations.” She explains, and from the look of shock on all of their faces her job just got a lot harder.

“This is our home.” There’s an outraged whisper from Ms. Maximoff that she elects to ignore. Mr. Barton seems to be doing fine comforting her.

“Now, this is the lobby to the Avengers Compound, you will require your badges in order to access the building, this is to prevent people without authorization from entering, as the compound is home to confidential conversations.” She explains, leading them to security.

“This hardly seems necessary.” Steve says, gesturing to his own face. “Everyone knows who I am.” He isn’t wrong, Captain America is easily one of the best-known faces in the world.

“Be that as it may Private, we require all people carry badges in the Compound.” The others are being shuffled through the process as the Private protests.

“I just think an exception could be made.” He explains, and shoots her a charming smile. “And it’s Captain.” It isn’t, but she isn’t going to be the one to correct him.

“This system is in place for everyone’s protection Private Rogers,” He opens his mouth to protest but she plows on. “Would you want to undermine that just to avoid carrying a badge?” She asks, shaking her head. The Private turns red at that, no doubt furious with her, but he allows security to photograph him for his badge.

“Now, as potential Avengers your badges give you all access to the training grounds, cafeteria, and the temporary housing rooms.” She explains.

“Potential Avenger?” Steve asks, back ramrod straight.

“Cafeteria?” Clint asks.

“Temporary housing?” Wanda asks. Wilson at least has the good sense not to look like someone just stole candy from a baby in front of him.

“Yes, you all will of course have to apply to be Avengers, as was outlined in the documents you signed.” She says, and the Private’s mouth closes with an audible snap. “You will then have to undergo physical tests, as well as a psychological exam, before being officially signed to one of three active Avengers teams.”

“We want to stay together.” Steve protests. “We’ve already proven we work well together.” Anita has to admit she has no idea when they did that, considering their last mission together resulted in multiple civilian casualties as the result of an accident.

“You can of course request to be allowed to start your own team, General Macnamera, as the US general put in charge of all teams of Superhero’s in the United States should be able to work with you on that.” Of course, they odds of this band of idiots being permitted to stay together are exceptionally low, especially since one of them is unlikely to make it past the physical, and another past the psychological.

“What about this cafeteria?” Clint asks, sounding like a whiny child. “Stark always kept our kitchens fully stocked.” Ah, so they’re entitled brats as well.

“As Dr. Stark is no longer the owner of this building it is the US government’s job to feed you, I have heard that the cafeteria food is good, and very affordable. It’s good advertising to sell food to earth’s heroes after all.” She explains, leading them to the first security door.

“Why is the housing temporary?” Wanda asks, and it seems they think themselves entitled to just being provided with both food and housing.

“As potential Avengers you will be housed for a maximum of one month in the temporary housing, if you are signed on as Avengers you’ll move into permanent housing if you cannot provide your own housing.” All of this was in the documents they obviously didn’t read.

They walk single file through the security door each scanning their badges.

“Upon being approved as an Avenger you will update your badge to give you access to mission rooms, the Avengers training sim room, and the Avenger housing rooms.” Sam Wilson raises his hand. “Yes Mr. Wilson.”

“Is there a way I can get a copy of the documents I signed, so I can read them more thoroughly?” He asks, and immediately Anita has a favorite of the problem kids.

“Or course Mr. Wilson, one will be provided to you.” She explains, leading them to the cafeteria. “This is the cafeteria, you are welcome to purchase outside food, but delivery people are not permitted past the lobby so you will have to pick it up.” She explains, and turns towards the doors on the right.

“How are we supposed to pay for this food?” Clint asks, and before she can answer Steve is rolling his eyes.

“Tony probably has a card on file for us.” Steve says, and that’s a level of entitlement she was not ready for.

“You will be expected to be paid for your food, out of your own pockets, while being tested for the Avengers you will receive pay for time actively spent in the training room, or working with the Accords Council, or US government. The pay rate is currently 14$ an hour for potential Avengers, that will be raised to 25$ an hour once you become active member’s with time spent Avenging bringing in 30$ an hour due to hazard pay.”

“So, we can’t eat until we start working?” Clint sputters, as if that wasn’t the situation for every civilian.

“You are welcome to use any funds you have as your accounts are no longer frozen, although I am unsure of how the divorce suit affected your assets Mr. Barton.” She explains, the entire group stops dead.

“Divorce?” Barton asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Your wife filed for divorce in absentia, since you were not there to protest the judge ruled in her favor, giving her full custody, I don’t know all the details you’ll have to talk with a lawyer to figure all of that out.” She explains, and starts walking hoping they’ll keep up.

“Ms. Lopez that’s hardly fair.” Steve says. Anita can’t help but think it’s perfectly fair.

“Again Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barton can always take that up with a lawyer.” She explains. “Now these are the temporary rooms, she gestures to the hallway. If you require special accommodations due to your powers you can submit a request to the Compound Staff, the help desk can be found in the lobby.”

“These rooms are fucking tiny!” Wanda shouts, and she’s not wrong, but what did she expect.

“Language.” Steve scolds, and that’s so unlike every soldier Anita has ever met she doesn’t know what to do with it.

“Now your first test will be overseen by Brigadier General Carol Danvers of the United States Airforce, who was recently promoted to Brigadier General due to excellent work as leader of Avengers team Alpha.” Anita explains, “Get some rest, settle in, she’ll be meeting you in the training room in one hour. Maps of the compound can be found in each of your rooms, but I will be back to collect you for your physical testing.”

There’s some angry grumbling, but no one stops her as she walks away.

“I’m damn well gonna earn that promotion.” She mumbles to herself. “Mr. Wilson you will find a copy of your documents in your room.” She calls behind her.


	3. Physical Test

“Hey Ms. Lopez!” Barton ran up to her the moment she entered the hallway for the living quarters.

“Hello Mr. Barton.” She greets, inclining her head towards him.

“So, I need that lawyer you mentioned.” He says, and she blinks at him.

“Mr. Barton this facility does not employ lawyers for family law.” She says, diplomatically. She doesn’t want to upset the man, but she’s not sure what to do with this request. “If you want to contest your divorce, you’ll need to hire a lawyer with your own funds.”

“But I don’t-“ He starts to protest.

“Ms. Lopez!” Steve greets, cutting off his friend. For the first time since getting assigned this job, she appreciates him. “We’re ready to prove ourselves fit to be Avengers.”

“Right this way.” She leads them to the training gym. “Now, prior to your testing session you will first be required to fill out some forms listing every ability you are willing to use in service of your country.”

“Ma’am that hardly seems necessary, everyone knows what we can do.” Steve protests, and the amount of special consideration this man expects is nauseating.

“That may be true, however you are not expected or required to use all of those abilities if you do not wish to, and the Accords Council needs a record of your skills in order to best utilize them.” She explains, it’s all pretty straight forward if you ask her. It’s clear from his stance that the Captain is gearing up for another speech.

“That’s reasonable.” Sam cuts in, and he is definitely her favorite.

“Yes, I thought so.” She doesn’t say that it was Dr. Stark’s idea, she has the feeling that wouldn’t go over well. “Now this door leads to the training rooms you have access to.” She scans herself into the room, and the others follow.

“Anita!” Captain Marvel greets, and she beams at the woman.

“Hello General Danvers,” She greets smiling back. The other’s come up behind her, clearly curious.

“How many times have I told you to call me Carol, c’mon.” General Danvers says, and Anita just shakes her head.

“General Danvers,” She says, and Carol rolls her eyes. “I’m here to monitor the testing process for Private Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Staff Sergeant Wilson, and Clint Barton.”

“It’s Captain Rogers.” Steve says again, and General Danvers looks at him.

“Of course, if you can provide record of you being awarded that title by the US army, and of you completing officer training we would be happy to update our records.” She smiles kindly at him. “Our historical records show you only completing one week of basic, as a private.” She explains.

“But, I’m Captain America.” He says, baffled. Anita can’t help it, she’s starting to think he’s just exceptionally stupid.

“And I am Captain Marvel, but my rank is still Brigadier General, which is why I am called General Danvers, a superhero name does not give you a military rank private.” She says, moving towards the group to hand out forms. “Now we need each of you to fill out these forms indicating any abilities you are willing to use in service of the Accords, and what types of missions you are willing to go on.”

“What do you mean by types of missions?” Clint asks, and that’s the first intelligent question he’s asked since they arrived.

“Mission types were of course covered in the documents you all signed.” Anita steps in. “The accords council has developed a system for rating the danger of a situation, something like the New York invasion would be a level 1a, meaning it’s the most dangerous, and it involves fighting aliens. Whereas something less dangerous such as a single alien, or small group might be labeled a 3a.”

“That makes sense.” Clint says, obviously used to a similar system from SHIELD.

“We also have a similar scale for earth native enhanced, the most dangerous being a 1b, all the way down to a 10 b. As well as for natural disasters, and non-enhanced crime. All of which is explained in that document.” She gestures to the papers in front of them.

“I read about that.” Sam says, smiling as he starts on his papers. “I think it’s great, and my skills with pararescue should suit natural disasters well.”

“We should work for all crisis, it’s selfish to pick and choose.” Steve declares, and the smile falls off of Sam’s face.

“Not everyone’s skills are suited for all situations.” Anita cut in, before the group can start arguing. “Take the Hulk, he’s great in a fight, but delicate rescue work, he’d be more likely to harm the individuals we want to help than save them.”

“Maybe,” He concedes, “but I can help any time.” Captain America stubborn, and she watches him check off each category without looking. Which is mildly hilarious considering the inclusion of honeypot missions, added due to the influx of shield spies for the Avengers secondary forces.

“What do you think?” Carol asks her once they’re all focused on their work. Anita looks over the group.

“Wilson should fit well into the existing structure.” She says after a minute. “Rogers is like shoving a square peg in a round hole, Maximoff in unlikely to pass the psych evals, and Clint could go either way.”

“Any news regarding Lang?” Carol asks.

“He’s in negotiations with the Accords council.” She explains.

“General Danvers, I’m done.” Steve announces, waving his forms at them. That was, quick.

“Of course,” She takes the form from him and flips to the physical skills page. “Speed, super strength, and reflexes. We’ll take your time on the obstacle course for level 4, and then see if we need to upgrade it.”

“Level 4?” He asks, and there’s a air of cockiness about him.

“It’s the middle tier, and the one used for testing potential avengers with enhanced physical abilities.” She explains. “The top level of the course is almost exclusively for fliers, and Spider-man.”

“I can do it.” He announces, and Anita wonders how he plans to get over the sheer walls that are part of that course.

“Perhaps.” Carol says, “But you will be tested on course 4. This way,” She waves him to the start of the obstacle course, kindly donated by Stark Industries.

“Ms. Lopez, what happens if we want to change any of this later down the line?” Mr. Wilson asks, gesturing to the page on mission types.

“You are always free to update your forms to include more mission types or less at any time. This can be done through the Accords panel directly, or through the help desk in the lobby.” She explains, and he nods, checking off a few more boxes.

“I’m done!” Wanda announces, and Anita shifts her attention.

“Of course, let me buzz in your tester.” She turns to her pager.

“What? I thought Carol was testing us.” Wanda protests, and it grates on Anita to hear General Danvers referred to so disrespectfully.

“General Danvers is not equipped to test your powers,” She explains, and Wanda straightens up, clearly proud. “Dr. Strange will be testing you, and General Danvers will be testing Private Rogers, Sergeant Wilson, and Mr. Barton.”

“Hello Ms. Lopez.” Stephan Strange greets buzzing through the door. Thank goodness, he’s finally stopped portaling directly into the room he wanted to be in.

“Hello Dr. Strange, this is Mrs. Wanda Maximoff.” She introduces the pair; Wanda rolls her eyes.

“Hello Mrs. Maximoff, we’ll be taking this training into the mirror dimension to test your power without risking endangering others.” He explains, “Is that alright with you?”

“Bring it on.” She smirks.

“This will not be a sparring session Mrs.-“ The rest of his explanation is cut off as they disappear, but Dr. Strange can be trusted to test her abilities.

“Any other questions?” She asks Wilson and Barton who seem to have completed their forms. They both shake their heads. “Good, General Danvers will be right with you to test your skills.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Lopez.” Mr. Wilson says.

“My pleasure, I’ll see you all tomorrow to show you to your psychological exam. If you have any questions make sure to write them down, and I’ll do my best to answer them tomorrow.”


	4. Review

Anita does not pick up the Avengers for their Psych evals. Instead she schedules a meeting with their evaluators, and a key character witness. She sends Jacobi to pick them up. 

When 4 o’clock rolls around she makes her way to meeting room 7.

“Welcome, welcome.” Dr. Stark greets, the moment she pushes the door open. He’s lounging in the corner in an Armani suit, with sunglasses on. He looks like he’s trying to hide his nerves.

“Hello Dr. Stark, nice to see you.” She greets, moving towards where Carol is sitting at the head of the table.

“It’s Tony, Ms. Lopez.” He replies, and she elects not to respond to that.

“Hey Anita.” Carol greets, offering a warm smile.

“Hello General Danvers.” She nods at the woman with respect.

“C’mon, I call you Anita, you call me Carol.” Carol chides, and Anita has to hide a smile.

“Yes, yes, we’re all friends here.” Dr. Strange says, dropping into his seat with a flourish. His cloak flits over towards Stark, waving at the man. “Hello, anyone else coming?”

“Oh my god, he’s me.” Dr. Stark whispers to himself, and Anita has to fight to keep a straight face.

“As of right now, no, it’ll just be the four of us.” Anita takes control of the room all eyes on her. “We’re going to discuss expectations for the new Avengers applicants following their first day. I did want to thank everyone for coming.”

“How are they?” Dr. Stark asks, trying far to hard to seem like he doesn’t care.

“Well,” Antia pauses for a moment trying to work out a diplomatic way of saying your old friends are entitled children. “They didn’t read their return packets before signing them.” Dr. Stark snorts a laugh. “However, Sergeant Wilson is currently reading through them after the fact.”

“A little late, but better than nothing.” She looks to Anita. “Would you like to start with him?”

“Sure,” Anita agrees pulling up a clip of his testing. “I would say that his attitude is the best of the group.” There’s an easy hum of agreement from the others.

“His physical tests are promising, for a baseline human he performed well on obstacle course level 2, and his lifting capacity is better than average.” Carol explains, gesturing to the screen as Mr. Wilson breathes through the obstacle course. “He’s great at problem solving on the fly, and seems like he would be an asset in the field.

“He did list red wing under the tech section.” Tony remarks lazily flipping through the documents provided. “Has the U.S. Airforce agreed to allow him to use the equipment?”

“We’re currently in talks with the General involved in the program, it will depend on the results of his application.” Carol chimes in. “Mr. Stark is there anything you’ve noticed about his behavior working with him previously.”

“Sam’s a good guy, I didn’t know him that well, but from what I do know the only problem is his tendency to become Private Rogers yes men.” Dr. Stark explains. “I do believe he would go against orders if Private Rogers told him to, and would recommend not sending them on missions together.”

“Based on his skills, and the fact that he is unenhanced, and redwing is designed to help with search and rescue, I believe he would be best suited to the Avengers Secondary teams, namely Civilian protection, and reconnaissance.” Anita says, flipping through her report. “General Danvers,” She get’s a glare. “Carol, do you agree?”

“I agree with that assessment, I do believe that he should not be sent to the same location as Rogers at any time as I have noticed the behavioral issues as well.” She inclines her head towards Dr. Stark.”

“Sounds right,” Dr. Strange agrees. “Of course, that’s assuming they pass the psych evals today. Not to mention performance on the exams.”

“What about Mr. Barton?” Carol asks, looking towards Anita. She pulls up the footage of his physical skills test, to show him on the archery range.

“He also didn’t read the forms, and has made no move to gain access to them to read them.” Anita explains, she understands that there are a lot of papers in their return packet but each of them was important. “He’s had a few protests about the changes to the compound, but his focus is clearly on his divorce.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Tony agrees. “Birdbrain, sorry, Mr. Barton is generally the guy to listen to orders without question, Private Rogers said sign, so he signed.”

“While we don’t need Avengers who lack critical thinking skills,” Carol says, sounding perfectly polite. “His skill with a bow, his eyesight, and his training under SHIELD could be an incredible asset for reconnaissance missions. However, he is not as in shape as Mr. Wilson, and seems over confident in his abilities.”

“So, it seems he would be best suited for the Secondary Avengers teams as well, seeing as he is a baseline human.” Anita muses aloud. “We’ll see how his psych eval comes out and go from there.”

“Now, Ms. Maximoff, Dr. Strange can you provide an image of her testing?” Anita requests, ignoring Dr. Starks angry grumbles about magic. “From my own experience with her, she’s been relatively quiet, and follows Private Rogers lead. She’s had a few outbursts similar to Mr. Barton’s in regards to the cafeteria and housing.”

“She had trouble understanding that testing strength is different from a sparring session,” Dr. Strange starts, and the image shifts to show her attacking Dr. Strange with multiple waves of magic. “She relies primarily on brute strength, and has little skill or finesse with her magic.”

“Yeah.” Dr. Stark says, and there’s a moment where it hangs in the air.

“She’s also easily frustrated,” Dr. Strange continues. “and her fighting skills become sloppier and more violent when frustrated. Dr. Stark any notes?”

“I don’t know her well, she blamed me for the deaths of her parents,” Dr. Stark explains, causing a few incredulous looks. “I avoided her as much as possible.”

“I will also add that she mentions using mind control on civilians in order to clear a scene.” Carol adds on, gesturing to the papers Wanda filled out. Anita winces, mind control has been proven to cause lasting damage to the subject, especially if done forcibly.

“Clearly if she does pass her psych eval she would not be on the same team as Dr. Stark, and would require training before being placed on one of the three Avengers teams.” Anita decides.

“While I think her powers could be formidable if trained well.” Carol says. “Ms. Maximoff seems unstable, and I believe this may be a moot point after todays psych eval.”

“What about Rogers?” Dr. Stark asks, and Anita pulls up his footage.

“He’s in shape, did well on the obstacle course at level 4, and packs a hard hit.” Carol says, and the footage shows him breaking a punching bag. “His reaction time is slightly inhuman, although not as fast as spider-mans by far.” Anita had never considered it before, but not a single one of them was particularly impressive skills wise.

“His attitude is difficult to work with,” Anita adds on. “I expect he will struggle to take orders, and will be likely to go rogue during battles. He believes that he should be given the title of Captain and control over his own team despite his lac of officer training.”

“Bet he hates that he has to prove himself to become an Avenger.” Dr. Stark remarks.

“I have noticed that.” Anita agrees. “He also attempted to guilt his teammates for not being available for every type of mission, which is most likely why both him and Maximoff indicated they’d be willing to participate with every team, and mission type regardless of eligibility.”

“That explains the honey pot thing.” Dr. Stark mutters, a smile on his face. “I think if he passes all the tests he would do well for lower level enhanced conflicts, however I would avoid putting him up against human assailants considering he tends to use deadly force.” Dr. Stark rubs at his sternum.

“Are you saying he can’t control his strength?” Carol asks, looking through her notes.

“I’m saying if he can, he often doesn’t.” Dr. Stark hedges, and Anita considers the death of LEO’s in Bucharest.

“We’ll have to test that.” She says. “Based on what we’ve seen so far there’s almost no chance he will be rewarded control of a team, and truthfully only Wanda and Steve could qualify for a primary Avengers team purely based on their strengths.

“Sounds right.” Dr. Stark nods.

“If anyone else has any comments, now would be the time to voice them, if not I thank you for your time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see the headcanon that Steve can't read, and raise you the headcannon that he can read but is so caught up in his self righteousness that he believes people can't disagree with him.


	5. Alarm Bells Ringing

An alarm cuts through the room before they can leave, and in a blink the three superheroes in front of Anita are suited up and moving down the hallway.

“I can feel Ms. Maximoff’s magic.” Stephen says, and Anita watches the others silently allow him to take point as they head towards the psych offices. She can’t help it, she follows them.

“Tony, get the door.” Carol orders, and none of them move for the badges, each door opening as they walk up to them. It takes the group mere moments to cross the compound.

“That’s a security hazard.” Anita mumbles to herself. She can almost swear there’s a snort of laughter. As they enter the lobby for the psych rooms Anita stands back.

“Ms. Maximoff stand down.” Dr. Strange orders, her psychologist is on the floor, red mist around her eyes.

“She said I couldn’t be an Avenger!” She shrieks at them, waves of power coming off her hands. Anita watches as Carol glances around the room.

“Tony, distract. Strange, attack. I’m on the doc.” As one the group moves, Tony flying out in front of Wanda.

“Hey there Scarlet, wanna let the good Doctor go?” Tony asks, flipping the faceplate up, which only seems to enrage the witch. Dr. Strange set’s about casting a barrier around her, just in time to prevent a string of red magic from reaching Dr. Stark.

“Stark! You ruin everything!” She throws more magic at the shield as Carol scoops up the Doctor and flies back over to Anita.

“You got her?” Carol asks, and Anita nods, taking the Doctor from Carol and helping the poor woman away from the doorway.

“Me?” Tony asks, and Anita can hear the goading tone in his voice. “I’m completely innocent.” There’s an outraged scream from Wanda.

“Hi, I’m Anita.” Anita says, and the red seems to be fading from the Doctor’s eyes.

“I’m,” The Doctor pauses, blinking, and there’s a crash from the room they just left. “I’m, I’m Raina.” She nods to herself.

“Ms. Maximoff you’re under arrest.” Dr. Strange’s voice rings out. “Your attack on a civilian means you have forfeited your power.”

“Hi Raina, it’s nice to meet you, can you tell me what the date is?” She asks, and Raina blinks at her for a moment.

“It’s Friday, April, the 24th I think?” She squints slightly thinking. Truthfully Anita isn’t sure either, but that sounds about right.

“And do you know where you are?” She asks, and Raina nods.

“Avengers compound.” She says. “I do not approve her for the Avengers Initiative.” As if to prove her point Wanda Maximoff screams incomprehensibly.

“I think at this point she’s only approved for prison.” Anita replies, and then Wanda Maximoff is being walked past them hands cuffed behind her back.

“You can’t do this!” She sobs, “You can’t take my powers!” Raina flinches away from her voice, and Anita pats the woman’s hand comfortingly.

“Doctor Strange, can you check over my friend Raina?” Anita calls, and the Doctor floats over to them.

“I’m sorry that this happened, misuse of mind magic is a terrible invasion.” Doctor Strange settles next to her. “May I assess the damage?”

“Yes, it hurts.” Raina pleads, Anita leaves the Doctor to his work, the adrenaline beginning to wear off. She’s tired.

“What’s going on here!” Spoken by a man who thinks he has more authority than he does.

“One of our psychologists was attacked,” Anita answers Private Rogers, rubbing at her face. “The perpetrator has been arrested.”

“That’s good. Where’s my team?” He asks, as if summoned Sam Wilson, and Clint Barton enter the room. “Have either of you seen Wanda?”

“Haven’t seen her.” Clint shrugs, looking around the trashed room. Anita clears her throat, and the three turn towards her.

“Ms. Maximoff attacked her psychologist, and has been arrested for assault.” Anita informs them, and resists the urge to take a step back when Rogers steps towards her.

“Wanda is innocent.” Steve declares, and Anita levels him with a cold look, she may be a foot shorter than Private Rogers, but it’s been a long time since she let a man intimidate her.

“Tell that to Dr. Raina, who was on the floor injured due to Wanda’s mental attack when I arrived.” Anita says. “I witnessed the crime with my own eyes Private Rogers.”

“Wanda didn’t mean it, she’s just a kid.” Rogers argues, which is ridiculously condescending. “You can’t blame her-“

“I can and I will Private Rogers, her age and intention is irrelevant a woman was attacked by her.” Anita says. “Wanda is no longer considered a candidate for the Avengers initiative, and if she is as untrained as you claim she never would have been. Now you all should return to your living quarters, tomorrow you’ll have a mock mission to see how you behave in the field.”

“Let’s go man.” Wilson says, grabbing Steve’s arm.

“We can’t leave Wanda.” Steve declares, glaring at Anita. Anita raises an eyebrow at him.

“She attacked a civilian Steve, that’s her fault.” Mr. Wilson rebuts, and it’s nice to see him argue against Rogers for once. “We should go.”

“They’re gonna put Wanda back on the raft.” Barton chimes in, and Anita can see Steve gearing back up for a fight.

“No, they aren’t, as her powers have been taken she will be kept in the local prison awaiting her trial.” Anita cuts in, and half the fight goes out of them. “Now, please return to your rooms, so the police can investigate.”

“What if they need to speak with me?” Private Rogers asks, and Anita can’t imagine being that self-important.

“You did not witness the crime Private Rogers, why would they need to speak with you?” She asks without meaning too. “Regardless, they can find you in your rooms.” Steve’s mouth shuts with a snap.

“Yes ma’am.” He grits out, and leads his merry band of idiots out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down to write about Steve having to do a mock honeypot mission, and that clearly did not happen so you get this chapter instead.


	6. Honeypot Rogers

“Thank you for arriving on time.” Anita greets the rogue Avengers, there’s tension in the air now, Rogers looks even more sullen than he did yesterday. “Today we will be having you complete mock missions in the simulator room, each of you will go in alone with General Danvers giving the orders.”

“Why can’t we go in together?” Steve asks gesturing between them. “We are used to working as a team.”

“This test is meant to test your individual skills on one of the mission types you signed up for Mr. Wilson, you’ll be first, the rest of you can warm up here in the gym.” She says, and turns to leave before Private Rogers can argue.

“Can you tell me anything about the mission?” Mr. Wilson asks, keeping stride beside her.

“General Danvers will review the mission parameters; we’ll both be watching from the viewing box to see your performance.” Anita explains, swiping her badge at the door and allowing him in. “It’s important to remember that you will be the only living person in there, all others are simulations, however we do expect you to treat this like a real mission and react accordingly.”

“Of course.” He nods, then turns to General Danvers. He pulls himself to height, and salutes. General Danvers returns the salute before relaxing.

“At ease Sergeant.” She smiles at him, and he relaxes. “Nice to see you again Anita, Sergeant Wilson.”

“You as well.” Anita greets, leaving the two to talk as she takes a seat and pulls up the review paperwork.

“Now Sergeant, our scenario is search and rescue of civilians, there’s been an earthquake and we have multiple buildings collapsed, you’ll be using redwing in order to remove as many civilians as possible from the danger zone.” Carol explains, “Do you understand your mission?”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Wilson says, and there’s a smile on his face.

“I think this mission will suit you well.” Carol decides, handing him a headset. “I’ll be in constant communication; I’m warning you now this is designed to look as real as possible which means you will be seeing what looks like real people injured and dying.”

“I understand.” Wilson says, “Wouldn’t be a good test of field capabilities if it didn’t.” Anita expects him to handle it fine, and he does. Redwing scans for simulated life signs, and he moves quickly to save people. He generally listens to orders, but when Carol intentionally directs him to move away from a large group of people he respectfully disagrees and presses on with saving as many people as possible.

“He’s good.” Carol comments, watching as the man uses some rebar, a rock and his wings in order to lift a chunk of ceiling off of someone, instructing a less injured civilian to help pull them out.

“He is, he’ll do great as a member of the rescue team I think.” Anita says.

“Too bad he isn’t authorized for most of Europe.” Danvers points out.

“Can you blame us?” Anita asks, allowing a bit more of her Spanish accent to show through. “The man did help his friends blow up an airport.”

“That’s true.” Carol laughs. “I’ll get him out of the simulation if you want to go grab Rogers.”

“You’ve got the back-up assignment lined up, right?” She asks, earning another laugh from Carol. Anita heads for the training room to find Rogers and Spider-man sparring. It’s clear the kid is playing with Private Rogers, dodging around him with ease.

“Spider-man!” Anita calls out. “I’m afraid I need to take private Rogers, so if you would stop playing with your food.”

“Of course, Ms. Anita!” He waves at her, and then leaps into the air, webbing shooting out to trap Private Rogers feet against the floor at the same moment that his feet connect with Rogers chest, causing the man to fall straight back.

“Playing!” Rogers growls only to find both hands webbed to the ground.

“Great work Spider-man,” Anita smiles at the teen and gesture for him to free the Private. Peter does so, bouncing excitedly.

“Thanks, I’m really working on using my legs more in a fight, so I can use the webs separately from where I’m hitting.” He starts to babble as he helps Private Rogers up after disintegrating the webs.

“I look forward to seeing your improvement at the end of the week.” She smiles at him. “The Accords council is incredibly impressed with your training.”

“Well, it’s all thanks to Dr. Stark.” He waves at her again, “Anyways, see you later.” With that he’s flying across the room.

“This way Private Rogers.” Anita says, starting towards the door. He follows.

“What’s with him anyway?” Private Rogers asks, gesturing towards the kid.

“I’m not sure what you mean, but whatever it is you want to know about Spider-man is most likely classified.” Anita informs him, swiping her badge at the door.

“Well, sure, but I’m Captain America.” He responds, and she waits for some form of argument when she realizes that’s it.

“Be that as it may Private Rogers, that information is classified.” She heads for her chair the moment they enter the room, trusting Carol to step in.

“Hello, Private Rogers.” Carol greets, and it’s odd to see the lack of salute, the lack of respect. If anything, Rogers just looks annoyed at her presence.

“Hey.” He greets, and there’s that sullen look on his face. Anita wonders if it’s a sexism issues, or just a superiority problem.

“Today you’ll be working in the simulation, we have you on a honeypot mission.” Carol manages to keep a straight face and Anita wants to applaud her.

“Honeypot?” Private Rogers asks, looking slightly baffled.

“According to the forms you filled out you are willing and able to complete honeypot missions.” She pulls up an image Victor Von Doom. “This is your mark, from the information we’ve gathered he’s a huge fan of yours, and is known to have a crush on you.”

“Ma’am.” Rogers sounds so scandalized that Anita wants to giggle.

“You’ll be going into a ballroom setting, in order to gain his trust.” Carol explains, “The goal is to gain information about a potential attack on New York using what he calls doom bots.”

“Miss I hardly think-“ Steve attempts to protest, Anita admires Carol for plowing on as if he didn’t speak.

“The main goal is to avoid him, or his cohorts becoming aware of your goal.” Carol explains, assuming the man has no idea what a honeypot mission is. “You’ll have to charm him in order to gain the information required.

“Miss that’s completely innapropriate!” His voice spikes an octave.

“You indicated a willingness to participate in Honeypot missions on your forms.” General Danvers says slowly. “And you will address me as General Danvers.”

“Listen ma’am I don’t know how you run the Avengers.” Private Rogers starts, and it’s clear from Carol’s posture that she’s done with the disrespect.

“At attention.” She barks, and Steve, thank god does snap to attention. Anita can’t help but appreciate Carol’s control over this situation. “This disrespect has gone on long enough.”

“Agreed.” Steve says, sagging slightly. Anita almost laughs.

“I said at attention private. Drop and give me 20.” She orders, and Steve does.

“Good, now I have had it with your disrespect if you have an issue with the mission given to you, then you can express it respectfully, is that understood?” General Danvers asks as Steve finishes the last of his push-ups.

“Yes Ma'am.” Steve chimes, getting to his feet and returning to attention.

“Thank you Private, you may rest.” She says, and Anita watches, half expecting the man to immediately go back to arguing.

“General Danvers I do not agree with the Honeypot mission. I think it’s immoral.” Private Rogers announces.

“Then why did you indicate on your forms a willingness to perform this type of mission?” She asks, and that seems to baffle the man.

“Well I didn’t read it.” He says, and Anita wants to laugh.

“Would you like a new copy to fill out Private?” She asks, grabbing the papers off the desk. They’d expected this.

“Of course, I won’t do honeypot missions.” There’s a sneer on his face at that. Anita is struggling to understand how this man worked with the Black Widow.

“That is fine Private Rogers, please read all of the forms this time.” Anita says, handing him the papers. “If you have any questions, or need help with something don’t hesitate to ask.”

“What? I don’t need help.” He sneers at her, and Anita wants to point out the evidence to the contrary.

“Help is available, if and when you need it.” Anita points out, “now you may go back to your room and fill this out, I will collect you later for another training scenario.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” It doesn’t sound sincere, but she’s starting to think Rogers never does. He leaves the room with the air of someone who just won an argument. Anita has no idea what argument he thinks he's won, but at this point she doesn't want to ask. 

“Well, that was a shitshow.” Carol remarks staring after him.

“Did we expect anything less?” Anita asks, and neither of them can say that they did. “I’ll go grab Barton.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows more about military things than I do, (which is knowing anything) and sees issues with the interactions here please comment. I did do some basic research, but more info is always good.


	7. A fly on the wall

“Mr. Barton!” Anita calls out, allowing her voice to ring through the training room. A few of the Avengers look up, waving at her, and she waves back.

“What’s up?” Barton drops from the ceiling next to her.

“There you are, it’s time for your simulation test, right this way.” She heads off towards the room, and expects him to follow. There’re no footsteps behind her. “Mr. Barton,” She turns to him. “Are you coming?”

“Look lady, I want to do the whole reapplication for the Avengers nonsense, or whatever, but I need to go talk to my wife.” He explains, and she should have expected that.

“Be that as it may you are currently scheduled for a simulation, if you miss it you will be charged for the time.” She explains, “Use of the simulator room, and mine and General Danvers time will run you about two grand for the hour.”

“What.” He glares at her, refusing to move.

“The United States is paying for your application as part of the contract you signed, but if you miss any appointments you will be charged for the time.” She explains, as politely as possible.

“That’s bullshit!” He shouts, and Anita is absolutely done with these men raising their voices at her.

“That is the contact you signed Mr. Barton, if you require tomorrow off to handle your affairs that is fine, but if you cannot pay for today’s session then you should really follow me.” She turns away and continues her path to the simulator room, this time he follows.

“Fucking bullshit, I don’t have two grand.” She can hear the man muttering, and Anita can’t find it in herself to feel sympathy as he did sign the contract agreeing to go to all the government funded training sessions.

“General Danvers will give you your mission.” Anita informs him, and heads to her chair.

“Look, General Danvers,” He starts, and Anita is already tired of him. “I need to request tomorrow off.”

“Of course, that will be processed by Ms. Lopez.” She gestures to Anita. “For today your mission is going to be a solo reconnaissance mission. You do not have authorization to engage, regardless of what you hear.”

“Yes ma’am.” He looks bored, and Anita wonders briefly how many atrocities he witnessed working for SHIELD.

“He isn’t wrong to be confident, he follows orders to a T despite his frustration, and he’s got a great memory for information, as well as the ability to lipread.” Carol points out.

“I don’t think he even wants to join.” Anita says, and the way he rolls his eyes as he leaves doesn’t do much to convince her otherwise. Her phone buzzes. “Can you handle Steve’s mission on your own?”

“Of course, I’ll have the report in your inbox tonight.” Carol replies, “You go handle, whatever that’s about.” and Anita heads off. It seems that Scott Lang, aka Antman has arrived. 

“Wow, this place is even cooler at normal size.” Scott Lang’s voice echo’s around the mostly empty lobby.

“Welcome to the Avengers Compound,” She greets the man, “My name is Ms. Lopez, I’ll be showing you around today and helping you through the process of applying to be a Solo Avenger.”

“Hi, I’m Scott.” He sticks his hand out, smile on his face. She shakes his hand and decides that out of this group she likes Scott the best.

“Nice to meet you Scott, you can call me Anita.” She gestures for him to follow and starts walking towards security. “I think it’s great that you negotiated your contract to be able to work out of San Francisco as a Solo Avenger, the more Avengers we have at different locations, the faster we can respond to attacks around the world.”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t even think of that.” Scott says, and that explains how he got caught up with Private Rogers. “I just want to be near my daughter. I lost visitation rights, what with the whole breaking the law thing, but maybe if I do enough good my wife will let me see her again.”

“Maybe, Mr. Lang, now we just need to get you an Avengers’ Badge that will give you access to the compound during your application process. We have rooms available for you to stay, and a cafeteria.”

“There’s a cafeteria, and rooms, and everything? I mean I read about it in the packet, but it’s just great. This place is great.” He bounces slightly, and the photo on his ID comes out slightly blurred. “I’m so excited to be here, I’m gonna be a real Avenger.” They retake the picture.

“Provided you pass all the tests, yes you will.” She continues her tour, and comes out of it feeling like her reality has shifted slightly.

“Woah, look at this.” He holds up his ID. “It says Ant-man on it, isn’t that cool.” Anita thinks he might be an idiot, but she does like him.

“He is so different from the others.” She mumbles, to herself as she leaves him in the living quarters. “That, I could get used to.”


	8. New Arrival

“ _Anita you’re needed in the lobby_.” The compound loud speakers call out.

“Oh, what now?” Anita grumbles, climbing to her feet, and heading for the lobby. Something tells her that whatever’s happening in the lobby is a disaster. Luckily the office she’s using is close to the lobby, so it’s a quick walk to find out what’s happened now.

“Oh, Anita, thank goodness, the Black Widow is in the lobby.” Jamie says, as they grab onto her and drag her in that direction.

“Why?” Anita is baffled. The work T’challa did to get Steve Rogers and his crew back didn’t extend to Natasha. She’d already signed and betrayed her Accords contract.

“She says she’s here for her pardon.” They explain, and Anita slips past them into the lobby.

“Ms. Romanoff?” She glances around the room, taking note of Spider-man, and the Wasp’s presence.

“That’s me!” The blonde woman waves jauntily at her. “I heard on the news about the pardon, thought I’d come sign on the dotted line.” She’s clearly going for friendly.

“Oh, I’m afraid you’ve been misinformed.” Anita says, and Spider-man begins to move closer. “As you already signed the Accords, and broke your contract before fleeing review you are no longer eligible for the Accords, which was of course a requirement for the pardons.”

“Not eligible?” She scoffs. “I’m the black widow, the Avengers need me.” Anita realizes that this woman is nothing like Scott, she’s nearly as entitled as Rogers himself it seems.

“Be that as it may, you committed a lot of crimes, and you broke your contract. The Accords council does not trust you, and you will be required to answer for your crimes in a court of law.” Anita explains, and Romanoff’s face flashes with fury, before smoothing over.

“I’m sure we can work something out, an agreement.” She smiles warmly at Anita.

“I’m sure you can discuss that with your lawyer, now Spider-man here will take you to the holding cells until the police arrive.” She gestures to the teen who waves at the international spy.

“Nat!” And of course, Mr. Rogers would arrive just in time.

“Steve, glad to see you’re okay.” She smiles warmly at the man, and Anita shouldn’t be surprised at the obvious attempt to manipulate him.

“What’s going on?” Steve asks, with all the authority he thinks he has.

“I’m afraid that’s none of your business Private, please clear the lobby while we deal with the situation.” Anita orders, she doesn’t truly expect him to listen, but she’s hoping.

“What do you mean deal with the situation?” The private demands. “This isn’t a situation, it’s Natasha.” Anita takes a deep breath, and forces herself to remain calm, and professional.

“Private Rogers, your input is not needed. If this situation pertains to you, you will be briefed later.” Anita informs him, “Spider-man, please take Ms. Romanoff to the holding cell.”

“Holding cell?” Rogers asks, outrage clear in his voice. Spider-man leads Ms. Romanoff out of the room, and Anita steps into Rogers path before he can follow.

“Private Rogers, stand down, Spider-man has the situation under control.” Anita informs him, and she hears the clack of heels as Hope comes to stand at her shoulder. “If Ms. Romanoff wishes to share information with you then that is up to her. You are free to write her as you wish.”

“That isn’t fair.” Rogers crosses his arms over his chest.

“Regardless, that is the situation.” Anita informs him, “Ms. Van Dyne can you take Private Rogers back to the study rooms to prepare for the next portion of his Avengers application.”

“Of course, Ms. Lopez.” She smiles kindly at her. “If the police need me just give me a buzz.” She winks, and then leads Rogers down the hallway.

“Good to see him go, isn’t it?” Tony Stark’s voice sounds from behind her.

“It’s unprofessional to gossip about candidates.” Anita points out, walking over to the security desk.

“That’s not a no.” He replies, and she refrains from rolling her eyes, as she begins looking through the security footage.

“Can I help you Dr. Stark?” She asks, thankfully Ms. Romanoff had entered through the front door, and refrained from any violence.

“I just came to train with the Spiderling,” He explains. “I’ll see you around Ms. Lopez.”

“Of course, Dr. Stark.” She waves to him. “Enjoy your training.” He heads out as she turns to the security guards. “We’re going to need to put some extra guards outside the holding cells, wouldn’t want any of Ms. Romanoff’s friends to try something rash.”

“Yes ma’am, we’ll get right on that.” He signals for two of the security guards to head out. “Thank you for coming so quickly, as the Accords liaison for team Captain America the police may have some questions for you.”

“I figured; I’ll stick around until this situation is dealt with.” She agrees. “Hopefully none of the others wind up getting involved.”


End file.
